Cute Puppy, But Big Jerk!
by YukiTheNinja
Summary: Who ever said a guy with a dog get's all the chicks was so wrong! So Kiba uses a Jutsu to turn him into a puppy, That just happens to be found by the one and only Ino Yamanaka! Rated for Language and Sexual themes! hehe :


**I do not own Naruto! Sad as it is, it's true… **_**Sigh**_** you guys go on and read while I'm in my emo corner…**

Cute Puppy, But big Jerk:

"AWWW! WHAT A CUTE DOGGIE!" The beautiful girls said as hey pet Akamaru. Akamaru just rolled on his back and allowed them to scratch his stomach, "He's just so cute!"

"Damn dog," Kiba mumbled to himself, "Who ever said a guy with a dog gets all the chicks was so wrong!"

"Kiba-Kun, can we take him to the park? Pretty please?"

Kiba thought to himself, maybe a day at the park would lead to something!

"Sure girls!" and then they left with Akamaru… Without Kiba….

"DAMN IT!" It must be grate being a dog, I mean having cute girls pet you and tell you how cute you are… Kiba smiled "TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" A poof of dust went around him and when it cleared there he stood, on four legs. Kiba had transformed himself into a puppy… Can't wait to see how this ends.

Ino walked down the streets towards the ramen shop. She had been working all day and her parents finally allowed her enough time to get something to eat.

"AWWWWWWWW! YOUR JUST SO CUTE AKAMARU!"

Ino heard as she passed the park. She looked around to see if Kiba was around the girls but he was no wear to be seen.

"That baka!" She said to herself. Kiba always seemed to try to impress girls, every girl he could, but her…

"Whatever" she said as she walked on. Just then she saw some boys picking on a puppy.

"You're the ugliest dog I've ever seen!"

"Here dumb dog," he said as he picked up a stick, " Fetch!" then he threw the stick and hit the puppy on the head.

"THOSE LITTLE BRATS!" Kiba thought, "I'LL JUST CHANGE BACK AND SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF THEM…"

He was cut short when a girl jumped in front of him.

"Miss. Ino!" the boys said with huge blushes on their faces

"What do you boys think you're doing? Are you guys too weak to pick on someone your own size?"

"N-noo Miss. Ino!" These kids were obviously fans of Ino's.

"Then get out of here! I think I want to play with the puppy by myself."

Then they hurried off.

Ino picked Kiba up and smiled at him, "You know, I think you're a really handsome puppy."

Could dogs blush? Well if they could Kiba defiantly was! This was Ino! Ino the beauty of the Leaf Village!

"Come on puppy, you can come to my house."

"Her house? SCORE!"

On the way too Ino's house it started to lightly rain.

"ugh!" yelled Ino," sorry puppy but you might need to get under my shirt to stay dry."

Ino was amazed when the dog seemed to beam…"perverted dog" she thought to herself.

When they finally made it home Ino sneaked passed her parents and up to her room, they would kill her if they knew she took a dog inside.

"You know your such a cute little puppy," Ino said as she laid Kiba down on her bed and patted his head, "I'll play with you in just a second, I'm going to put on some dry clothes."

"OMFG!" Kiba thought to himself ," First I get to second base with her (well sort of) and now she's gonna change right in front of me!" Kiba braced himself shelf waiting for a nose bleed as he watched the blonde strip into her underwear and put on a short t-shirt. Kiba had just decided that being a dog was the best!

"Ok puppy we can play now!" Ino smiled and bent down to pick up the pup but stopped when she heard someone calling for her down stairs.

"hang on one more second puppy" she said as she put on some shorts and went downstairs to find the girls from the park with Akamaru.

"Have you seen Kiba-Kun?"

"No why would I want to look for someone like him?"

"o Ino-Chan your so cruel!" The girls said as the stomped off.

Kiba looked around Ino's room; she had a lot of pictures on her wall. He gazed at one with her and Sakura a little younger, a picture from everyone in the academy, a picture of her team, but Kiba stopped and stared at the one that was on her night stand. It was a picture of him and her from a mission they were on a while back.

Kiba thought back to that mission:

_Flash back_

"_Hey Ino-Chan and Kiba-Kun smile, I want to take you guys picture!" Said Hinata._

"_Pft, why would I want to be in a picture with him?" Ino said_

"_Like hell I'm going to smile when I'm standing next to that bitch!" yelled Kiba._

"_Aw come one you two, I need a picture of you two for my scratch book." Hinata said frowning._

"_For you Hinata, sure." Smiled Ino_

_Kiba then put his arm around Ino's shoulder and touched his check with hers, "CHESSE!"_

_SNAP!_

_End of flash back_

"if she didn't want to take a picture with me then why in the world would she even keep it in the first place?" he thought to himself. He didn't even notice that Ino was right beside him gazing at the picture herself.

"That's Kiba." She said to him ," He can piss you off so bad! And he's such a player, I mean he's always flirting with girls! And on top of all that he can't stand me!"

Kiba's eye twitched with anger from Ino's comments, he turned to growl at her but instead he saw that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Yep he's such a jerk! Always flirting it up with every single girl… but me! I wonder if he thinks I'm not pretty or if I'm annoying or maybe he just hates me so much he purposely tries to make me feel bad!"

Ino barred her face into a pillow and sob, while Kiba just looked at her.

"No, I think you are the most beautiful person in the whole world, I don't flirt with you because I'm afraid you'll find me annoying, and I could never hate you because whenever I'm with you I'm the happiest I can be." Kiba thought as he started licking Ino's hand.

"I'm sorry puppy, I didn't mean to start crying, it's just that I don't think he understands how important he is to me…" Ino looked at the puppy and then closed her eyes and feel asleep.

Kiba went under one of her arms so that he was next to her face and curled up and feel asleep.

"INO!" Kiba heard Ino's mom from downstairs he blinked a few times and then looked at Ino, she was still sound asleep on his chest… That's when he noticed it.

"DAMN!" Kiba thought as he tried to move the blond without waking her, "I guess the transformation wore off!"INO GET UP!" Kiba now heard her walking up the stairs to the room they were in.

Just then he felt Ino move, "uh?" she blinked a few times and she finally realized that Kiba was above her.

"KIBA! WHAT THE HE_" Kiba put his hand over her mouth and grabbed her and hid in the closet.

"Ino Yamanaka, I swear you are as lazy as Shikamaru sometimes…" Ino's mom look around the room but there was no sign of her daughter so she turned and went back down the stairs.

In the closet Ino sat in Kiba's lap while he help her head to his chest to keep her from making any noise.

"I think she's gone, promise to be quite if I let you go?" Kiba asked and Ino shock her head yes.

Kiba allowed Ino to pull her head back where she looked into his eyes.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Ino was blushing like mad but she saw Kiba was too so she wasn't so embarrassed.

"Well…," Kiba was debating weather to tell her the truth or to make up an excuse, " Well Ino I came to see you and you were asleep, so I decided to wait till you woke up, but I guess I feel asleep too."

"Oh… Well what do you need?"

Kiba looked down at Ino and then without thinking he kissed her gently on the lips," Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that you are very important to me."

Ino couldn't help herself; she wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck and pulled him in to a deeper kiss that lasted for a long time.

When she pulled back she looked at Kiba and realized something, "KIBA YOU BASTERD YOUR EYES ARE JUST LIKE THAT PUPPIES!"

Kiba was shocked then he just smiled nervously.

"UGH! FACE THE PAIN OF MY 16 HIT COMBO!"


End file.
